Proving Themselves
by yinyang754
Summary: We all have to start somewhere. (GTA Fanfic, related to LS DAYS,LS NIGHTS, Help Me Through The Night and House Of The Rising Sun)
1. Chapter 1:Second Nature

'Ok, boys. Lets make this quick and no casualties.' Carly says, pulling the mask on over her face as the crew do the same thing. They had spent the last week casing the liquor store in Chumash.

Low risk, 2 grand in total and minimal security is what Al had said. At first, the kids looked at him like he was crazy but Johnny had vouched for him. Carly wasn't going to question him but Al was a different story. The two didn't exactly get along at first and their relationship was still complicated.

The trio talked it over and eventually agreed to pull off the robbery.

'Carter better be right about this. If not, we could end up dead or in prison.' Tyler says, loading a Micro SMG as Carly reloads her AP Pistol and shuts the van off.

'Hey, we take the opportunities that we're given and there's no room for second guessing ourselves! You in or not?' Carly says.

Her patience with Tyler was running really thin right now and so was his, leaving Adam stuck in the middle. Right now was not the time to start arguing with eachother.

'I hope that Johnny knows what he's doing by trusting you, kid.' Adam says before they get out of the van, Carly putting the keys in her pocket and Tyler closing the van door before they charge in, him and Adam shooting the cameras before aiming their weapons at everyone in the store as the alarm goes off, people screaming in fear.

'Everyone on the floor now! Anyone who tries to play hero will end up dead!' Tyler yells, getting them to comply with his orders as Carly walks to the cashier, threatening him with the gun.

'All the money from the register and don't even think about reaching for that button!' Carly says before the guy opens the cash register and puts the money in a bag, handing it to her before the three of them run outside to the van, hearing cop sirens in the distance.

'No heat is what Carter said! That guy's been snorting too much blow!' Tyler yells as they get in the van, hanging on for dear life as Carly drives like a maniac and Adam shoots at the cops chasing after them.

'It's just like any other score, T. There's always cops!' Adam says as Carly smashes through several roadblocks with half of San Andreas law enforcement on their ass.

'Crazy ass kid! Who gave you a license?!' Tyler yells after Carly rams the cop cars off of the road. If the cops didn't kill him, her driving would!

'Shut your damn mouth before i throw you out of the van!' Carly yells as she crashes through another cop car and cuts through an alleyway, Tyler clamping his mouth shut.

He was only a few years older than her but he felt like she was treating him like a child!

They get out of sight long enough for the cops to call off the search, then breathe collective sighs of relief!

'We lost them. Great work, C.' Adam says as they pull into the safehouse, Tyler taking control of the van after the other two get out with the money and driving off.

'Johnny's right, you know how to handle yourself. I'm impressed.' He says as they take their masks off.

'All in a day's work. We should split up, the cops will be looking for a trio.' Carly says as they split the money up into three shares, the teen taking her share and heading to her getaway vehicle, a dark grey Cheval Fugitive and gets in, driving off into the city as Adam smiles.

'I like that kid. She's a feisty one.' He says before heading into his safehouse.

Meanwhile( Sandy Shores)

'That's the end of it. She could've ended up killing me.' Tyler says after blowing the van up. Never be fooled by a youthful face, the twenty year old thought as he ran his fingers through his reddish brown hair

Now he couldn't wait to get his share and call it a day, hoping that he can lie low long enough without going stir crazy!

That and confront Al.

No one should be planning scores when they're whacked out of their minds on drugs.

'Working with a new recruit who's still in high school. Adam and i must've lost our damn minds!' He says before walking away from the destruction. It hadn't been that long ago that he had met Carly and his first impression of her had been very deceiving.

Flashback(September 30th 2012, Cottage Park, 1:25pm)

'What, you have nothing better to do?!' Tyler hears an agitated voice say and turns around, seeing a girl a little younger than him arguing with a park ranger. He could tell that the kid was stoned but whatever kind of weed she was smoking didn't completely calm her nerves.

'I wouldn't want to be that park ranger right now.' Tyler says after the park ranger had grabbed the girl by her arm, getting slapped afterwards. Tyler walks over to them, pulling the man by his shirt and throwing him to the ground.

'Anyone ever tell you that it's not nice to grab a lady like that?!' Tyler says before the guy gets up and walks off away from the kids. Tyler turns his attention to the girl, seeing a surprised look on her face. 'Shouldn't you be in school right now, little one?' He says, noticing her school uniform.

'I hate that place. Everyone there is fake, like this town.' She says, handing him a joint and a lighter, noticing the hesitant look on his face. 'What? You don't smoke?' She says.

'It's not that, i just didn't think that too many people in this part of town did.' Tyler says, putting the joint in his mouth and lights it, taking a deep inhale of it and letting the smoke soothe his nerves. 'That's good stuff, kid.' He says as they sit on the table.

'I stole it from my brother's stash.' She says, smiling at him. 'He's not going to be too happy with you. I'm Tyler.' Tyler says, extending his hand.

'Carly.' The young girl says, grabbing his hand and shaking it. Both of them started smiling and talking despite what happened earlier.

(Special thanks to xXHeartofGoldXX for inspiration for this one.)


	2. Chapter 2:Firey one

'The criminals are believed to be connected to the latest string of robberies in the Chumash and Sandy Shores areas. Police have closed the Great Ocean Highway and Senora Freeway to halt their escape...' The man on the radio says before Carly shuts it off and continues to drive into the city, heading for the Rockford Hills area.

If the cops actually cared about doing their jobs instead of taking bribes from everyone with money, she and the guys wouldn't have escaped at all. Well, she thought about slamming Tyler's head against the dashboard, tossing him out on his ass and leaving him at the mercy of the cops. but only for a few seconds.

You don't stab your partners in the back is what Trevor would say to her and her siblings when they were younger.

So why did he run after Brad was killed by the sniper?! Was he only thinking of his own safety?!

'Right on cue.' She says as she drives towards the house, having heard her parents arguing like they usually do.

The whole neighborhood can hear it, which means that they were trying to drown out the noise by any means necessary.

'You said that our children would never have to do what you did for a living, Michael!' She hears her mom yell as she gets out of the car and hides in the garage, crouching down onto the floor and feels that familiar pain in her left ankle.

Eleven years later and that old injury still bothers her from time to time.

The small teen carefully stands up, opening the door and sneaks into the house just as Michael says that it couldn't have been Carly who pulled the robbery off.

'If she's following in your footsteps, i want her out of this house!' Amanda yells before grabbing her keys and storming out of the house, not even realizing that their little girl was nearby.

'You already know, don't you?' Carly says, snapping Michael out of his anger as she approaches him.

'Trevor and i started out the same way that you and your crew did except he killed one of the hostages.' Michael says, smiling despite how he was feeling right now. He was angry but he was also impressed with his little girl.

She wasn't even trying to hide the truth.

'Come on, sit down. You look like you could use it.' He says before they walk into the living room and sit on the couch. They needed to talk about that life that he used to live.

Meanwhile

Amanda drove down the street, trying to figure out where she went wrong with raising the kids.

Tracey partied too much and rarely came home anymore.

Jimmy on the other hand played that damn video game, smoked too much weed and wasn't even trying to make a life for himself.

Then there's Carly.

The mini Michael.

Amanda only sees a physical resemblance to herself when she looks at her youngest one, except for Carly's violet eyes, a trait passed on from Michael's side of the family and the blonde highlights that she had put in her hair two years ago.

Amanda couldn't bring herself to accept that Carly would always be like Michael.

Maybe that's why they barely get along anymore. Or maybe Amanda felt subconsciously drawn to her older kids because she thought that her youngest one was beyond being helped out in any way possible.

Was that really any reason or did she even have one?

Did she even really know who her little girl is anymore?!

Switch to Johnny's perspective( Lost MC clubhouse)

You were right about that girl, Johnny. Although she did threaten to throw Tyler out of the van after he called her a crazy ass kid.' Adam says as i finish my beer. I warned that kid when he first met Carly but i don't think that he believed me until now.

Yeah, she can be nice but you say or do something to piss her off, you're risking your own safety. She shot several Aztecas last week without even taking cover. All because one of them didn't take it too kindly when she told him to screw off!

'Yeah, Carly has a bit of a temper. I had a feeling from the moment that she and Tyler met eachother that it would be like lighting a match and throwing it on some gasoline.' I say, remembering when those two met a few weeks ago.

She has that fire in her eyes and Tyler lit the fuse when he started a barfight that escalated into a riot. That was one hell of a crazy night.

Flashback(November 14th 2012, Downtown Los Santos, 1:18am)

'Are you out of your damn mind?! This whole town's gone crazy!' Carly yells, shooting and killing some of the Angels Of Death. It had just started out as a normal night, with her and Tyler hanging out with eachother. Now they found themselves in Legion Square, caught up in the chaos between themselves and several members of the A.O.D, who hadn't taken too kindly to seeing the younger members of the Lost MC in what they considered to be their territory.

One of them was particularly focused on Carly and that pissed Tyler off. Now every pedestrian in the area was screaming and running for their lives, some of them calling the police. 'You stabbed that asshole right below the belt and i'm out of my mind?!' Tyler yells as Carly stands up, shooting the remaining A.O.D member right between the eyes and killing him. 'Nice shot, kid.' He says as he stands up and walks over to Carly, checking her over for any injuries.

I'm ok, Tyler.' She says before they hear police sirens and run off to his motorcycle, getting on it and driving off with Carly shooting at the cops chasing after them, causing several cars to explode. 'Screw the LSPD!' They yell at the same time, laughing afterwards. If they got out of this alive, this is going to be one hell of a story to tell their friends.


	3. Chapter 3: An odd potential couple

It was unusually quiet and while Tyler didn't mind peace and quiet every now and then, this felt strange to him.

While Blaine County was a complete contrast from Los Santos, there was the usual kind of noise - pedestrians, gunfire, police sirens and of course, Trevor Philips. Tonight, on the other hand, the area felt completely dead.

'Maybe i should go into the city and see if she's up to anything.' He says, grabbing his keys and walking out of the trailer, only to be punched in the face as soon as he walked out the door. The newest prospect of the Lost MC found himself on the ground and staring up at the enraged face of the one and only Trevor Philips.

Except the older scarred up meth dealer was angrier than usual.

'What gives you any right to go and screw over the local businesses across the state?!' Trevor yells as Tyler stands up, punching him right where that damn tattoo is, knocking the canadian onto the ground.

He followed up with a kick to Trevor's face, the sickening crack satisfying him somewhat. From what he had heard, even the late Billy Grey was nowhere near as twisted as Trevor Philips.

'What the hell was that for or have you been smoking too much, old man?!' Tyler yells, wondering how the hell Trevor even found out about the latest string of robberies.

Another thought crossed his mind: Carly! Like every member of her family, she believed that Trevor was dead and buried south of the canadian border! If he turned up at her doorstep, her life would be plunged into chaos!

'Anyone ever tell you that having that tattooed on your neck is just asking for trouble, you maniac?' He says before walking to his motorcycle, gets on and puts the keys in the ignition, revving it up and driving off.

He had to find her and make sure that she was ok!

Switch to Adam's perspective

'Hey, call me when you get this. I hope that your mother hasn't gone ballistic and tried to kill you, C.' I say before hanging up and run my hand through my short brown hair. I don't like lying low sometimes but it's necessary in this lifestyle.

I just hope that Tyler and Carly are not causing any trouble together. Those two are like fire and gasoline, you put them together and chaos ensues! I hope that last month's riot was an isolated incident!

'Speak of the devil. Well, one of them anyway.' I say as my phone rings. Maybe he knows where she is, i thought as i answer the phone call.

'Tyler, hey man.' I say before he tells me who found out about the robbery.

Damn! Now we have a maniac after us.

'Call her! If she doesn't answer the phone, call Johnny and have him meet us at Carly's place!' I say before hanging up, grabbing my keys and gun, then walk out of my apartment and downstairs.

How the hell did Trevor Philips of all people find out about the robbery?!

De Santa Residence ( Carly's p.o.v)

'As a stick up person, it comes with the job. Trevor spent four months in jail because the guy identified him.' Dad says before we hear a van and two motorcycles pull up outside. Well so much for lying low until we're sure that the police or any of our enemies wouldn't come barging into the house!

'Damn it! I told Tyler not to use an Impotent Rage mask during the robbery today!' I say, jumping up off of the couch and run towards the front door, opening it as Tyler, Adam and Johnny run into the house.

Wait, which one of them told Johnny?!

'We've got trouble. One of our former business partners found out about the robbery, sugar.' Tyler says after i shut the door and lock it.

A disgruntled former business partner?!

Part of me hopes that it's the O'Neil brothers or the Aztecas but from the looks on Adam and Johnny's faces, this will only end with one of us in the ground!

Tyler's p.o.v

I can tell from that look on her face that she wants to kill me! Personally, i can't blame her but i'm not liking the way she and Johnny are looking at eachother. Wait, why am i feeling jealous? Carly's a beautiful girl and she's not that much younger than me but i might end up pushing my luck with her.

After all, she did threaten to throw me out of a moving vehicle earlier.

'Blink or something, T. You're starting to scare me.' She says, snapping me out of my thoughts. 'You two would be an odd couple if you ever get together.' Adam says, making Johnny and Mr. De Santa laugh.

What?! You know that he's right.' Carly says before sitting down at the bottom of the staircase, that damn smirk on her face. Adam is right, she and i would be an odd couple but it would be interesting. 'Forget about that. We've got trouble and we need to be well armed.' I say before she stands up.

'Wouldn't be the first time that we've gotten into trouble.' Carly says, laughing after. 'That riot was your fault, smartass!' I say.

Flashback(November 14th 2012, just after losing the police)

'What the hell happened to you two?!' Al says after Carly and Tyler walk into his apartment, covered in dirt, blood and bruises. That wasn't what caught him off guard, it was the fact that they were laughing like the were still drunk. 'Oh, just a little squabble between us and the A.O.D, Carter. Nothing too major.' Carly says, flopping down on the couch and grimacing slightly because her injured body didn't take too kindly to that.

'Hey, you wouldn't believe the chaos going on outside...' Johnny says as he walks into the living room, seeing who had wandered in like they own the place. 'Hey, Johnny boy. How's your night going so far?' Carly says, acting like it's just a normal night. 'Ok, you go sleep it off.' Al says, looking at Tyler who grabs the remote and turns the TV on, switching it to Impotent Rage.

'And you two...' He says, looking at Johnny and Carly but the younger one just looks back at him, almost as if she's daring him to finish what he's saying. Instead, he picks her up off of the couch and hands her to Johnny. 'Well, that wasn't too nice. Johnny's right, it's chaotic out there and we need somewhere to crash.' Carly says, smirking at him.

Was this babyfaced kid really acting like he didn't scare her or did she have a death wish?!


	4. Chapter 4: Young for a little longer

Back at Trevor's trailer(a half hour later)

Trevor couldn't believe what he had found out.

He had Ron pull every file on every member of the Lost MC and one caught his attention.

Well, It was a face he hadn't seen in almost a decade that had gotten his attention. 'Carly...' He whispered, thinking about the picture in the file. He couldn't believe it but here it is in black and white.

The childlike look in her eyes was gone, replaced with one he couldn't recognize. Hell, he couldn't recognize her at all. This couldn't be right, Michael's family dropped off the grid after the botched bank job in North Yankton! If they did, then why was he reading a file and why did Carly join the Lost MC?!

'This can't be right!' Trevor shouts, closing the file and sets it on the desk with the others.

Ron had bolted out the door and back to his own trailer.

It scared him when Trevor got angry.

Trevor tried to brush it off but memories of Carly when she was little came flooding back to him. Holding her in his arms after she was born, her catching on to the hatred between him and her mother...she was only a year old when she noticed that.

Children are extremely smart, he always told himself that. Trevor always tried to control his temper when it involved Michael's children. He loved them like they were his family but their mother could be an overly controlling bitch!

What in hell's name was his little niece doing running around with a biker gang?! Did her piss poor excuse of a mother even care about her?! Or was Carly the only one in LS and if that was the case, where the hell are Amanda, Tracey and Jimmy?!

He glanced back at the file, opening it and once again sees Carly's picture, searching the girl's face for that innocence.

The older man closed the file and glances at a picture of himself and Carly when she was younger.

She would always stay innocent in his mind.

That's how he remembers her.

Switch to Johnny's perspective

If anyone had told me several years ago that i would've ran into a rage filled speed freak who used to be a bank robber, i would've said that i've known worse people.

Well, back then i wouldn't have been lying.

For the longest time, my older brother Mikey told me that Billy Grey acted like he was jesus on an acid trip and i didn't believe him. In the interest of being fair, i was only ten when i met Billy and i thought that he was a cool guy. If i knew back then what would've happened, maybe my life would be different.

Then again, if my life was different, i would've never met Carly.

'You ok there, Johnny boy?' She says after handing Tyler and Adam the carbine rifles that were hidden under her bed.

I look at her, seeing concern in her eyes. The last time that anyone looked at me like that, it was right after i caught Ashley in bed with Billy and drove over to Bohan, where Gionna was living at the time. Like the girl standing in front of me, she was a kid but didn't act like one.

' I'm alright, baby girl. Don't worry about me.' I say, gently rubbing her shoulder. Kids today are old before their time but i just want her to stay young for a little longer. She looks at me for a second before letting the conversation drop and hugs me. I stiffen for a second but relax and put my arms around her, reminding myself that she's a good kid.

She worries too much about me but i've been taking care of myself before she was born. Tyler looks at us for a few seconds but goes back to reloading his weapons.

I know that look way too well but i would never cross that kind of line.

Flashback(November 14th 2012, Al's apartment, 1:30am)

'Those two kids are nothing but trouble, Johnny. How the hell did you even meet the little one?' Al says, pointing at Carly while her and Tyler watch Moorhead Rides Again.

'We ended up in the LSPD lockup last year. She had gotten into a barfight and i ran some rich kid's car off of the road because he flipped me off. She's a good kid, Al. You'll like her once you get to know her.' Johnny says, drinking the rest of his beer as Carly starts humming the melody of House Of The Rising Sun.

'She normally do that, John boy?' Al says, confused but can't bring himself to stop listening. Carly had a strange way of calming down because not too many people her age listen to music from before their time.

'Only when she's calm and that usually happens after she smokes some weed.' Johnny says as he and Tyler find themselves listening intently, wondering if the young girl was calm or if she was trying to make them believe that she was.


	5. Chapter 5: Hell night

' _This man will sleep through an earthquake if given the chance_.' Carly thought, glancing at Johnny before pushing the blanket off of herself and notices the darkened stormy sky outside. She can't remember when she fell asleep but pushed that into the back of her mind, wondering why it was quiet.

Too quiet and while the young girl wanted that for so long, it didn't feel right.

She stood up, grabbing her stun gun off of the nightstand and snuck out of her room, carefully walking downstairs and into the kitchen...only for someone to grab her, pushing her against the fridge and put their hand over her mouth when she starts cussing. ' _Damn! if they find everyone else upstairs, we're screwed!'_ She thought, closing her eyes.

'Shh! Sweet little girls like you shouldn't be using that kind of language! Well, your not really a sweet little girl but you still shouldn't be swearing!' Tyler whispers as Carly opens her eyes, grabs her weapon and jams it into Tyler's left side, pulling the trigger and zapping him until he lets go and falls to the floor.

' _Take that, you crazy bastard!'_ Carly thought, glancing at Tyler as he stands up, shaken from the electrical shock sent through his body but otherwise unharmed.

'Ok...was that really necessary?!' He says, staring right at her. Maybe it was the storm that had him riled up but her nearly naked body really got his attention.

'One... _you_ scared the hell out of me and two, what are you doing down here? Our disgruntled former business partners would be risking their lives if they try to break into the house.' Carly says, setting the gun down on the granite countertop.

'I think that i should be asking the questions, such as do you normally sleep in just a shirt and lacy panties?' Tyler says, unable to take his eyes off of her.

'It's hot as hell in LS most of the time.' Carly says, brushing a stray hair off of her cropped charcoal off sleeve shirt with a V Rock logo on it. 'What? Lazlow was a fantastic radio host back in the 80s.' She says, noticing that Tyler is staring at her shirt.

'Yeah and now he's just the creepy host of Fame Or Shame. His glory days are long behind him and that shirt looks like it should've been left in the 80s, little hipster.' Tyler says.

'I found it in the Binco store last year and you need to stop calling me little hipster.' Carly says before Tyler backs her up against the fridge again. 'What are you going to do, hit me?! I dare you!' Carly says, smirking at him. Instead of doing that, Tyler kisses Carly, completely surprising her.

He stops after a few minutes, the smirk on Carly's face replaced by a shocked look. 'Where the hell did that come from, T?' She says. 'I don't know...but i don't want to stop.' Tyler says before they kiss again, taking their shirts off as Carly wraps her legs around Tyler's waist and he pins her arms against the fridge...

'They chose the wrong house to break into.' Michael says as he walks downstairs, AP Pistol in hand as he walks into the kitchen, screaming when he sees Carly and Tyler, which makes them scream and grab their shirts.

'What the hell's going on in here?!' Adam says after being woken up, almost dropping his sniper rifle as Johnny runs downstairs, holding a Micro SMG but lowers the gun when he notices what's going on, then points it directly at Tyler.

'Boy, you better put your shirt back on and start talking before i shoot you!' Johnny says before Tyler puts his shirt back on. Carly looks at the four of them, equally frightened.

'Someone better explain what just happened before _i_ start shooting!' Michael says, aiming the gun at Tyler as Carly puts her shirt back on...

Meanwhile (Bahama Mamas Nightclub, Amanda's p.o.v)

'You know, i tried my hardest to give that girl and her siblings a better life than the one that i had and you know what she does? She goes and follows in her father's footsteps!' I say after finishing my fifth martini. 'You know what? I'm not even feeling drunk anymore...' I say, grabbing my purse and stand up, walking out the door and to my car, opening the door and getting in before i hear a police siren.

'LSPD! Get out of the car, ma'am!' One of the officers says before getting out of his squad car and walks over to me. 'Listen officer, i am not drunk! Ok?! I've had a few drinks but i am perfectly capable of driving back home!' I say before he pulls out his handcuffs and tells me to put my arms behind my back.

'What, why are you arresting me?! What part of i am not drunk did you not understand?!' I yell as he reads me my rights and handcuffs me, leading me to the cop car and puts me in the backseat, closing the door afterwards.

Oh man...i'm in trouble again!

( Part two will be up as soon as possible.)


	6. Chapter 5: Hell night part 2

'Ok, so...things have been a little crazy between me and Tyler lately.' Carly says after coming back downstairs, wearing grey plaid pajama shorts along with her V Rock shirt so she was at least halfway decent. She had to try but she knew that nothing that she says could ever explain what happened.

Hell, she and Tyler barely get along sometimes so neither of them knew what to make of this! Did they actually feel something for eachother or was it just the...no, Carly. Don't think like that, your not some starry eyed girl with a crush!

'A little? You two bicker like an old married couple half of the time and the other half, you act like high school kids in love. So what's going on here?' Adam says.

Tyler and Carly look at eachother, wondering if they should explain how it all started. Before anyone could say anything, the front door opened and Tracey walked in, closing the door and walks into the kitchen.

'There you two are. How's your night going so far?' Tracey slurs drunkenly at Tyler and Carly. If there was ever a time that Carly felt like strangling one of her siblings, this would be one of those times!

'Uh...i'll be right back. Johnny...' Michael says before standing up. 'Yeah, i know. I'll keep an eye on them.' Johnny says before Michael drags his oldest child out of the kitchen and upstairs. The four remaining people in the kitchen glance at eachother, unsure of who should start talking and Johnny still had his gun nearby, ready to shoot Tyler if necessary.

By necessary, he meant that he was ready to shoot the kid if Tyler tried to do anything that would piss him or Michael off.

Meanwhile (Michael's p.o.v)

'I..i'm not that drunk, alright?! I'm sober, dad. I had a lot to drink but i'm straight sober!' Tracey says before taking her shoes off and sitting down as best as she can. Even i don't drink this much! She definitely takes after Amanda!

'Tracey, it's been a long day and you need to sleep it off. I'll check on you in the morning, ok?' I say as she lies down on her bed, pulling the covers over herself and closing her eyes.

'I really love you, dad. You're the best dad in the whole world.' Tracey says before drifting off into sleep and i quietly walk out of the room _._

 _'My daughters are at home so that only leaves my son and my wife. Which one got arrested this time?'_ I thought. Instead, i answer my phone, knowing that i'll never hear the end of it if i leave Jimmy or Amanda in a cell for the night.

'You arrested my wife again, didn't you?' I say, which catches Carly's attention. She stands up and walks over to me, wondering what the hell is going on.

 _'LSPD.'_ I mouth to her. She nods and i finish talking to the officer on the phone, then hang up after saying that i'll be right there.

'Just be careful, ok?' Carly says before we hug and i grab my keys, walking out the door.

My wife's in jail, my oldest child is drunk, i have no idea where my son is and my youngest daughter is hiding out with some of her friends because someone that they screwed over is trying to hunt them down!

Just when i thought that it couldn't get any crazier...


End file.
